capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Rimgal
Rimgal is a fighting game character from the Star Gladiator series of 3D fighting games. Profile June's father, the former English scientist Michael Lin Milliam, turned into a Velociraptor dinosaur who fights with a Bone Club after Bilstein had experimented on him, mixing his human DNA with dinosaur DNA. Story In peaceful times past, Michael Lin Milliam was a prestigious professor of the Hong Kong University of Sciences and Technology, who comfortably lived with his wife Elin and daughter June. All of this would be shattered one day however when the intense cultural revolution from mainland China would take its hold into Hong Kong. The day that the revolution began in Hong Kong, Michael was forced to flee the campus immediately, as the revolutionaries began to detain and incarcerate anyone that did not fit their vision of a future China, including teachers and important figures relevant to what they saw as undesirable aspects within Hong Kong culture; this even included June's school principal on that same day. With the streets rampant with revolutionaries and riots, Michael had to take refuge with a friend. For a month, Michael was forced into hiding and separated from his family. With the help of his friend, Michael made the necessary preparations to flee to the United Kingdom, and sent a letter to his family to get them to prepare for their departure. Covertly meeting in Victoria Harbor three days later at morning, Michael and his family snuck aboard a cargo ship and were forced to leave everything behind in order to find both hope and peace in a new land. Upon arriving in the United Kingdom, everything was most unfamiliar to the Milliam family. Without proper identification and having entered into the UK illegally, the Milliams risked detainment and being sent back to the conflict and discriminatory strife that they could not call home anymore. With only money in his pockets, Michael weighted heavily on the thought of getting a new job at a university, but was ultimately repulsed at the idea of bribing the superiors and risking anything even more. Catching wind of how last year's Nobel Prize winner Dr. Edward Bilstein had established a newly built laboratory institute in London, Michael had immediately applied and was accepted into an opening. To keep his family safe however, he lived afar and sent them paychecks as he worked to build back up their own broken and shattered lives. However, Michael's employment would soon see the twisted and dark truth of Bilstein's goals and purposes for their workload. Openly performed human experimentation, inhumane tests, and even the torture and killing of unwilling employees to silence their dissent, day by day, Michael was forced to stomach these horrific displays for the sake of his family's welfare. But, as half a year would pass, Michael too would become victim to Bilstein. Having been curiously tested for Plasma Power during an employee health screening, Michael soon shown high Plasma Power potential, and was forced to participate in an experiment with his own boss Bilstein in lead. As Michael was forcibly put into a testing tube and chained down, Michael screamed and begged for Bilstein to let him out. Bilstein in turn refused, and activated the machine, drowning his pleas and agony. As the gene splicing machine generated its results for Bilstein to observe, the authorities immediately barged in. Bilstein stopped the experiment and deactivated the machine into hiding. A few years later, the contents of that tube were reanimated in a remote warehouse. Looking at the specimen within, Bilstein had greeted the newly transformed Michael, who was no longer a human being but rather now a Velociraptor dinosaur. Condescendingly remarking to him that his new form would not make him properly for neither a family man nor a husband, Bilstein had continued his taunting tirade by holding up a bio-microchip which would ensure Michael's direct and absolute obedience to him, for Michael himself had still held a place with his employer Bilstein and his newly-created Fourth Empire. From that day on, Michael Lin Milliam was no more; he would soon be renamed and christened as Rimgal. Rimgal fights to try and control his transformation. However, Rimgal ultimately fails, and fearing his primal instincts will overtake his human sensitivity and end up having him kill his daughter, Rimgal kills himself in the end. Trivia *Rimgal and Kappah Nosuke are the only two characters from the original Star Gladiator who did not return in the sequel Plasma Sword. *Though seemingly random, Rimgal may be a nod to director Steven Spielberg, who is also known for popularizing dinosaur movies such as Jurassic Park and The Land Before Time with groundbreaking features for their premiering era, and is friends with George Lucas. Category:Characters Category:Star Gladiator Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Monsters Category:Fighting Game Characters